


storytime

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [348]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Multi, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Robin's children bring her an interesting story to read, but soon enough, it has them all acting rather strangely.
Relationships: Lucina/Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Commissions [348]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 11





	storytime

Literature night is an important tradition that Robin shares with her two children from the future, now that she has gotten used to the idea that these two really are her children. The time traveling was a lot to wrap her head around, but now that she has had the chance to spend time getting close to Lucina and Morgan, there is no denying that these are her children. Even being from another time is not enough to dull the bond that she feels with them, letting her know without a doubt that she is their mother, and that Chrom is their father.

The family resemblance certainly does help matters, though.

Chrom is away right now, so it is just the three of them, while Robin reads to them about an ancient hero known for his tactical genius, the sort of historical tales that she likes to share with her children. Though Lucina takes more after Chrom, in terms of her fighting style and general ambitions, Morgan shares her love for tactics, and displays quite the skill for it. There is no doubt that he will grow up to be a fine tactician, and Lucina still likes to learn alongside him, so that she will be able to understand the strategies that she carries out.

That being said, tonight they seem a little different. Robin is used to her children listening to her and at least feigning interest well enough that she believes they are genuinely interested. She has never had any reason to doubt that, but tonight, they start yawning midway through, and interrupt her.

“Don’t you have anything better to read?” Lucina asks.

“We’re pretty tired of listening to the same old thing, ever time,” Morgan adds. Robin is rather surprised to hear her children speaking to her like this, surprised that they would come out and say something like that at all, and though she tries to reason with them, and tell them why it is important, they insist that they are bored to tears, and that they can’t stand another moment of it tonight.

“Fine, then what would _you_ have me do?” she asks, trying not to let her slight frustration show. They exchange knowing looks, before Lucina produces a book.

It is obvious that the children want to see if they can get their mother to lose her composure, because they book that they hand to her is a collection of stories of an entirely different nature. What they are asking her to read is a book of erotic tales and sexual scandals, and as she takes it in hand, inspecting it, she knows right away that they must be messing with her.

The best thing that she can do is call their bluff and not let them think that it is working, that they have come even remotely close to getting under her skin. Instead, she smiles and looks to both of them with a teasing expression on her face, so that she can mess with them a little bit in turn. “Alright, then. I had no idea that you two had such interest in adult books. It makes sense that my tales bored you, if you were in the mood for something more erotic. But, if that’s what you really want, I suppose it won’t hurt to humor you for the night, and give the book you two want a read…”

Something does seem off about the book as she holds it in her hands, but she can’t quite put her finger on what it is. She puts that out of her mind, opening to the first story so that she can read to them in a clear, even voice, not letting herself seem even a little bit flustered, as if this is the most natural thing in the world for her, as if she is reading her usual books, just like always.

_With her clothes already on the floor, the maiden knew just what she had to do. Her lord stood before her, demanding and impatient, waiting to see just what she had to offer him, and she knew that she could not disappoint. He certainly did not disappoint her, not upon seeing the size of his erection, and the way that it throbbed for her, making her lick her lips as she quivered in anticipation…_

~X~

_Her legs felt as if they would give out beneath her, with only his arms to support her, her body sated and her cunt filled with his seed. And yet, there was a part of her that still hungered, desperate for more, certain that her lord could fulfill her every last desire._

The more she reads, the more flustered she becomes, though she certainly tries to hide it. Robin did not expect it to be quite this detailed, nor did either of her children. Though Lucina and Morgan also want to hide how flustered they are, it becomes difficult, hearing such lewd words in their mother’s voice, until she has finally reached the end of the first tale.

“I think that’s enough of that for tonight,” Robin says, trying to give her children- as well as herself- a way out. However, neither Morgan nor Lucina want to let her stop just yet, begging her to keep going, despite their own flustered states. Robin does not want them to think that they have won, and so, she lets them get what they want, and keeps reading, as she turns to the second story.

She manages to get through a few more stories, her heart racing and her face flushed, and she knows that her voice has wavered a few times, yet neither of the children call her out on that. She can tell that they are just as effected as she is, but they do not want to stop, and she finds that she doesn’t anymore either, wanting to keep going even when she reaches the end of a story, turning right to the next one.

Something is definitely happening to them, as they get lost in these stories. All three of them keep getting more and more turned on from the words of the page, read in Robin’s voice, which is less and less steady as she keeps ready, her lust slipping past more times than she would like. Controlling herself is becoming more difficult with each story, and at some point, she feels her hand brushing against Lucina’s thigh by mistake, because she was not paying attention to what she was doing with it.

Both are surprised by this sudden contact, but both are even more surprised by the simple fact that they do not mind it at all, and that secretly, in the back of her mind, Robin wishes for more lapses in control, at the same time that Lucina wishes her mother had not just stopped there. Neither know what to do with these thoughts, or how to properly process them, and push them away, as Robin feels compelled to keep reading from this book, which has caused her restraint to falter more and more.

However, the next section of the book that Robin reads is nearly enough to make her and her children black out upon realizing what they have stumbled upon. These stories are meant to focus on a certain type of _forbidden love_ ; that is to say, they focus entirely on incestuous couples of varying types, with plenty of parents and siblings brought into the mix. Robin is certain that she should stop here, but her curiosity insists that she keep going, that she see what these incestuous stories have to offer, her heart slamming in her chest. Neither Morgan nor Lucina attempt to stop her, because they are both just as curious as she is.

Their hands keep wandering while she reads. Her focus is solely on the book, to the point that she barely notices herself sometimes touching one of her children’s arms, or brushing a thigh again, and sometimes she will feel a hand on one of her limbs, aware that one of them is touching her, but unable to tear herself away from the story to really think about it. However, these touches only start out innocent, until they are more direct, still only briefly brushing, hands almost moving on their own, until Robin has finally reached the most important part of the story, the part where the relatives actually start having sex with each other, indulging in their taboo lust at long last.

It is only then that Robin realizes her hand is at Morgan’s groan, that Lucina’s lips have wandered dangerously close to her own, and that Morgan has his hand on sister’s ass, having found its way all the way around and under her to grope at her ever so slightly. They all reach this realization at once, all horrified at what they have done without even realizing it, completely outside of their own control.

Shocked, the three spring apart from each other, and Robin moves to inspect the book. She is looking for any signs of magic that might be at play here, forcing the three of them to want to keep reading, and forcing the three of them to keep acting on their impulses and desires, as well as swaying those desires to make them want their own family, to regard it as if it is completely natural to move in such a way. Each touch has come so naturally to each of them that they have barely noticed it, and so, Robin can’t help but think that there might be some other forces at play here.

She can’t find any evidence of it, though. No matter how she looks at it, the book appears to be completely ordinary, which is honestly even more cause for concern, in her eyes. Robin is ready to call it a night, and says as much to her children, but they are not ready to stop. Both Morgan and Lucina are faced with feelings more intense than anything they have ever felt before, so aroused now that they are both fighting the urge to touch themselves, to do anything in their power to get off.

“Please,” Lucina pleads with her at last. “At least finish the story that we’re on right now.”

Though she is conflicted, though she is certain that finishing the story will lead to things taking an even worse turn, she finds herself wanting to finish it as well, wanting the release that she is sure will come with it, and wanting to alleviate her children, and so, she ultimately gives in. “Alright, we can at least finish this one,” she agrees, hoping in the back of her mind that she does not end up regretting this decision,

She continues reading the tale, and all three of them can feel their arousal building more and more, to the point that each is certain that the ending of the story will give them that release that they crave, that reaching the ending is all that they need to put an end to what they are all going through right now. It seems so simple, and right within their grasp, but then, Robin is on the last page, finishing the final paragraph, reading the final words, and there is nothing.

Nothing but disappointment, and the overwhelming desire to keep going, something that all three of them feel, something that none of them will be able to escape. Not unless they read another story, and Robin, hazy, simply turns to the next one, even though she wants to stop, even though she said that she would stop by now. As soon as she starts reading the introduction, she is aware of what this story is about.

It is about a mother with her two adult children, a son and daughter, perfectly reflecting the reality of their situation. She knows that, if she actually reads this one, then they are going to reach a point that they can’t return from. But she has no real choice, not with the way her children are pressed against either side of her, their body heat stifling her, yet increasing her own arousal, with the way they plead with her and egg her on. Just one last story, and then…then what?

Robin loses herself in reading it, and as she gets into the actions carried out by the incestuous trio, it becomes so vivid to her, as if it is all really happening right in front of her, and then as if it is happening _to_ her, as if she really is the mother in the story. Except then she realizes that it is, her mind so hazy that it barely registers to her that both she and her children have started acting out the things that she reads, doing the best that they can to mimic these poses, while Robin is still able to keep the book in her hand, still able to keep reading aloud, letting them all hear everything that happens to the mother and children, while these children are unable to resist their mother for a moment longer.

Lucina has moved now so that she is sitting in her lap. The mother in the story holds her daughter in her lap, groping her over her clothing, rubbing and massaging at her breasts, and that is exactly what Robin does while she holds the book in one hand, still reading out loud, barely aware of what her other hand is doing, and yet barely able to concentrate on what she is reading, at the same time.

At some point, she reaches a part of the story where the mother reaches out to stroke at her son, groping him through his clothes, and she finds her hand at Morgan’s lap, acting it all out completely perfectly, lips still moving to read each word on the page, voice getting shakier and shakier. She is barely holding on now; they are all just barely holding on, and all it will take is just a little nudge to push them over the edge, already so dangerously near it that they might as well be dangling right off of it.

And then that nudge comes, in the form of Morgan pushing his hand to her lap, imitating the son in the story as he touches Robin through her clothes, rubbing her between her legs. With that, she loses complete control of herself, giving up on any sense of decency, and giving up on her attempts to read this story, no longer needing it, no longer needing anything else other than what is right in front of her.

She tosses the book aside as if it is nothing, turning Lucina around in her lap so that she can press her lips to her daughter’s. Lucina’s arms go around her neck as she clings to her, returning the kiss with fervor, as if she has been absolutely starved for it. All three of them have done everything in their power to resist this outcome, but in the end, none of them are able to ignore their desire any longer. The stories have plunged them so deep into this that there is no coming back from it, and if that is the case, then the only way that they can keep going is forward.

Completely overwhelmed by lust, it is not long before Morgan is pulling Lucina away so that he can take her place, making out with his mother, and Robin kisses him just as hungrily as Lucina, while Lucina is left grinding against her brother, whimpering and desperate for more attention. Soon enough, she is able to get Morgan to pull away from Robin so that he can make out with her instead, and Robin realizes that her hand is between her legs, beneath her clothing, that she has started touching herself rather openly, so desperate for any sort of contact that this feels necessary.

Not only that, but it feels _good_ , and she does not want to stop. As she watches her children kissing each other, she sees that they have both reached beneath their clothes to start touching themselves as well, and she finds it feels even better to pleasure herself while she watches the two of them do it. Except they do not keep that part up for long, as they soon switch off and start touching each other instead, and Robin bites her lip, moaning. In the back of her mind, she is still very much aware of the fact that she should not be watching this, should not enjoy the show so much, but she is far past the point of being able to help herself, and will not be able to stop this until she is satisfied.

The clothes start to come off at this point, the only way that her children are able to pull away from each other. Everyone is so hot now, and their clothes feel so restrictive, holding them back from what it is that they really want. If they are not going to hide what they want, then there is no point in wasting time, no point in holding back from it for any reason, and they all help each other strip down, practically tearing at fabric until they are all left naked. It is clear that things are only just beginning, and that by the time the night is over, they will have crossed several lines, several times over again.

By the time the night is over, Robin will not at all be surprised if she and her children have managed to do things that would make the characters from the stories blush.

Robin finds herself seated again, with Lucina on her lap like before, reaching around to grope at her breasts while Morgan leans over her, wanting to play with her breasts as well. He latches his lips onto one of her nipples, and Lucina is left whimpering in her need. While Morgan sucks at her nipple, flicking his tongue over it, Robin takes the other between two fingers, teasing her as she pinches and plays with it, rolling it between her fingers, as Lucina continues to fall apart for both of them.

The more she whimpers and moans, the more they want to tease her, the more they want to play with her body. Robin loves the way her daughter moans for her, so caught up in the bliss of what they are doing that she no longer cares so much about the taboo, nearly wondering why she ever resisted it to begin with. Whatever forces are at play right now must be particularly strong ones, to make her desire her children like this, and to make it so easy to give into those desires.

Both she and Morgan keep up this teasing until Lucina is gasping and crying out, nearing her limit just from this stimulation, barely able to handle it all. Of course, it comes after quite a lot of anticipation, as she and Morgan have gotten each other quite worked up while making out with each other. In that way, it only makes sense that it does not take Lucina long to be sent into a screaming orgasm, all from having her nipples played with.

With Lucina having gotten her first round of pleasure, Robin is quick to shift her focus to her son, wanting to do everything she can to make both of her children happy. While Lucina is catching her breath, Robin gets on her knees in front of Morgan, so that she can start running her tongue along his erection, tasting him and moaning as she does, listening to Morgan moan for her in return. She reaches a hand so that she can start fondling his balls, gently playing with them and adding to his pleasure, making him go weak at the knees as he gives in to everything that his mother can do for him.

Robin is slow and indulgent as she licks along his shaft, sucking at him a bit as she goes, making him tremble for her as her mouth and her hand both work to bring him closer and closer, taking him right there to the edge. Only then does she move so that she is wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, taking him as deep into her mouth as she can manage all at once. Morgan moans, planting a hand on the back of her head, holding her in place as he gives in and comes down her throat, with Robin moaning in return as she swallows it all down.

By now, Lucina has more than recovered enough to join back in, and has been panting while she watches them, squirming and eager for them to finish up so that she can find her way back into the folds. Robin has her lay back, with Morgan, still trying to catch his own breath, getting between her legs. As he starts working his tongue inside of her, eating his older sister out, Robin sits over her, leaning down so that she can kiss her, eagerly making out with Lucina again, feeling each of her daughter’s muffled moans as Morgan continues to pleasure her.

Robin is starting to get really worked up, having made sure both of her children get plenty of attention. She has not paid nearly enough attention to herself, and is so horny right now that she does not know what to do about it, only knowing that she needs to get off soon, before it all drives her mad. For now, she just drinks in the moment, indulging herself in Lucina’s kiss, listening to Lucina’s moans, tasting them, as Morgan eats her out, doing all that he can to overwhelm his sister with pleasure, until she is at the edge again, so worked up and sensitive that it is easy for him to make her come a second time.

Now, Robin wants both of her children to pay some attention to her, since she has done such a good job taking care of both of them. Her breasts ache, and she finds herself envious of the attention that Lucina has gotten already. Sitting on the bed, she has them both come to her sides, murmuring, “Come drink from me, alright?” Neither have any complaints about that, both eager to latch onto her breasts, sucking at them, and after just a few seconds, her milk begins to spill into their mouths. For both of them, it has been a long time since they have fed from their mother, with Robin still presently lactating for a younger version of one of her darling children.

It feels good just to have them drain her aching breasts, but feels even better to have their tongues teasing at her nipples like this, both sending shocks of pleasure down her spine with each slight motion. Robin can’t help but reach a hand between her legs, only for one of her children- and she can’t even tell which one- to brush it out of the way so that they can start fingering her instead. Robin, her eyes drifting closed, tilts her head back and groans, letting herself indulge in all of this, letting herself simply enjoy it, and worry about nothing else. It is just nice to be able to enjoy this, in the moment, to forget all of her other worries.

The children manage to drain her completely, and still lick and suck at her nipples, pushing her closer and closer to the edge that she has been so desperately reaching for. Robin does not hold anything back, and there is only a brief pause, as the hand that is fingering her is pushed away, presumably replaced by the hand of her other child. It does not matter which one of them is doing it; the only thing that matters is the burst of ecstasy as she finally comes.

The next thing she knows, she finds herself bent over, with Morgan’s tongue in her ass, voice muffled as she buries her face in a pillow, moaning and letting her son eat her ass. Everything is moving so quickly now, in a complete daze, none of them able to slow down or stop for even a moment, moving forward without a second thought and following all of their most base instincts. Morgan seems to know just how to use his tongue to drive her completely wild, head spinning as her pleasure grows beyond what she thought possible.

And before she knows it, she is no longer bent over the bed, and instead has Lucina bent over it, licking her asshole and pushing her tongue in, wanting to show her daughter the pleasure that Morgan has already shown her. Though she has never done anything like this before, it seems to come completely natural to her, especially as she recalls descriptions of it from the book. They are no longer following any one story for this, but they are certainly all drawing inspiration from the various tales that they have heard tonight.

It is not long after she has started with Lucina that Lucina is already ready to show Morgan how good it feels. Robin has a chance to catch her breath while she watches Morgan go to pieces beneath Lucina, who must also be taking inspiration from the book, eagerly eating her brother’s ass, and doing such a good job of it that he is left crying out desperately, whining for more as he is pushed closer and closer to the edge.

He is the only one to come just from this, and after he has rolled over, laying back to catch his breath, his sister climbs on top of him, straddling his cock. There is a look of slight discomfort on her face, one that is immediately made clear, but also immediately begins to fade, as she relaxes her bladder, moaning in relief as she pisses right onto his cock, until Morgan is moaning with her, flustered and hardly believing it’s real, but quickly losing himself in it.

Once Lucina is completely empty, she moves forward just a little bit, just enough so that when she sinks onto him, his cock is filling her ass, making her cry out as she is penetrated so suddenly. Morgan’s face contorts in pleasure, immediately overwhelmed by just how tight she is, making it clear that he will not be able to handle this for long.

Lucina does not seem to care about that, riding him and moaning out for him while she takes her brother’s cock up her ass, adjusting very quickly and so carried away with it that it is as if she does not care about anything else in the world. Robin once again finds herself getting impatient while watching them, glad that they make such an entertaining show, but still desperate to get some more attention soon, body aching for her children, desiring any sort of action that she can get right now.

She is lucky that it does not take long for the two of them to finish up like that, neither of them able to stand it, until both are moaning out as they come. Robin helps Lucina off of Morgan, who pants and squirms before mumbling, “I kind of have to pee now too…”

With how much he enjoyed Lucina surprising with him it, he wants to share that with the two of them, and after helping him up, Robin and Lucina lay face down so that Morgan can stand over them. He aims at Robin’s naked ass first, but alternates between the two of them as he empties his bladder, sighing in relief as he amazes them both with just how much he has been holding back. They are both left to bask in the pleasure of being pissed on until he is finally empty, leaving them both soaked.

To return the favor, Robin gets on top of him, and he is more than willing to let his mother pee all over his face. Since the other two have had the chance to empty out, she supposes that she might as well get it over with as well. And once that is done, they just keep moving forward, with Morgan pulling her down so that she is straddling his cock.

With his hands on her hips, he guides her down, letting her sink onto it as Robin bites her lip, loving every second of it, loving the way that her son fills her right up. Once she is settled on top of him, she wastes no time in bouncing up and down, riding his cock, using him for all he is worth, as she chases the high of another orgasm. She does not slow down for even a second, absolutely starved for it, and Morgan is as happy as can be, helpless beneath her and more than willing to accept that role, just glad to be able to please her, and to be able to have her like this.

It does not take either of them very long to come like this, but even then, they are nowhere near satisfied, with neither of them taking very long to catch their breath before they are moving on, with Lucina in tow. All three of them, without needing to discuss it at all, seem intent on doing the same thing. Just before Robin gave up on reading, they had entered into a scene with the fictional mother and her two children, and without knowing how the scene ends, the three of them want to act it out, want to find out for themselves.

Morgan lays on his back, taking the position of the son, while Lucina does what the daughter did, climbing onto her brother so that she can straddle his cock. At the same time, their mother mimics the fictional mother, straddling her son’s face. Both move down at the same time, with Lucina letting him fill her pussy, crying out as his cock pushes up into her.

As Lucina settles onto him, Morgan moans, and the vibrations of his moans reverberate through Robin’s body, increasing her pleasure, and making her grind down a bit against his face. He responds eagerly, pushing his tongue up into her, and she lets him do what he will with her, remaining on top but letting him take full control of her. It feels amazing, all of this feels amazing, and like this, she is able to watch the look of pure ecstasy on Lucina’s face as she rides her brother, up and down on his cock, with Morgan giving a few thrusts in time with her movements.

All three of them are on cloud nine, and all three of them could not have imagined a better evening. Right now, it seems crazy that they ever would have resisted this, that they ever would have thought a little taboo meant that they should not follow through with these desires. Lucina is the first to come from this, but Robin is not far behind her, letting herself get so lost in it that she does not care about anything else, does not feel anything beyond such intense pleasure.

While the two of them are moaning together, Morgan finally gives in as well, thrusting up into his sister once last time, moaning into his mother one last time, prolonging both of their orgasms as a result. This should have been enough to finish them off for the night, but just as soon as they have all pulled apart and taken a moment to catch their breath, they realize that it is not enough, not even close.

All three of them still crave more, and not one of them is ready to put a stop to it yet. Without a word, they are back to it, unable to keep away from one another.

~X~

When Robin wakes up the next morning, she is in bed with her two children. At first, she does not remember falling asleep at all, let alone in bed with Lucina and Morgan, but then, as she tries to think about it, the memories start to come flooding back to her, and she is horrified. Now that she has more clarity, she can hardly believe that she really let herself do something like that.

She does not remember getting into bed at all, but as she looks over to the bedside table, she finds a note there, immediately recognizing Tharja’s handwriting. Somehow, she is not at all surprised that the mage had something to do with them getting into bed properly, and as she reads it, it is reveal that Tharja saw it all- not surprising, but Robin is still not sure how to feel about that- and, once things were over, had them all cleaned up and tucked into bed, because the three of them were too exhausted to do anything for themselves.

_I’m sure you’re already making assumptions that I had something to do with that book. I understand why you would assume such things, but I promise I had nothing to do with it. I did inspect it for magical properties (I noticed you trying the same), and I may have discovered something that you missed. It does have magical influence, but it does not force feelings onto the readers. Rather, it draws on feelings that are already there, magnifying them while breaking down inhibitions and boundaries, so that it becomes impossible to resist your inner desires._

_You were not entirely in control of yourself last night, nor were your children. However, you were also not forced to do anything that you did not already desire, at least to some degree. I have left the book in your care, rather than taking it to dispose of it. You can do with it whatever you deem best._

Robin wants to take the time to be relieved that what they did really was a result of the influence from the book. However, that relief is immediately overshadowed by even more concern, because the book did not force them to feel or want those things. If that’s really true, then she wanted that; whether she knew it before or not, she wanted her children, and because of that book, she actually went that far with them. Now, she has to deal with the consequences of her actions, and she is not sure how she is supposed to do that.

At some point, while she is reflecting on this, both of her children begin to stir. When they realize how troubled she looks, they take the note, and after reading it over, both have words of reassurance for her.

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Lucina says. “Those were _our_ desires as well.”

“That’s right,” Morgan agrees. “Everything we did was influenced by all three of us. This was what we chose, and Lucina and I just wanted to show you how much we love you.”

“Nobody was hurt. Actually, we all had a pretty wonderful time, don’t you think?” asks Lucina. Between the two of them, it is hard for Robin to keep up the guilt that she knows she should feel about the whole situation.

“If you both insist…”

“We do. And we also insist…” A smile spreads across Morgan’s face. “We also insist that we do this again someday.”

“We should, we definitely should!” Lucina cries, ecstatic. “And maybe father can join us next time…”

Neither of them stay awake for long after that, both still exhausted from their very busy night. Robin is rather tired herself, but she decides to get up, and to take the book with her. She did not reply to the suggestion that her husband become involved, but as she leaves the room, those words keep ringing in her mind.

Looking over the book one more time before hiding it, she wonders if Chrom would be willing to try any of the things that she has read.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
